Ein Schmugglerschicksal
by John Xisor
Summary: Der Schmuggler Rhett Karrde Bruder des Talon Karrde läßt sein bisheriges leben Revue passieren alles was bleibt ist das Prinzip Hoffnung.
1. Sie werden finden

**Rhett Karrde – Ein Schmugglerschicksal**

**1. Sie werden finden…**

"Es ist lange her das ich solch herzliches Lachen gehört habe, Naala hat auch...," er brach den Satz als er ein wenig wehmütig antwortete. Sie war zwar blau und kein Mensch, hatte aber doch sehr menschliche Eigenschaften und Blau war er auch manchmal. Rhett wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Auge und hoffte das sie es nicht bemerkte, aber eigentlich wollte er reden und hoffte sie fragte. Er wollte es jemandem anderen erzählen als John der Ihn zwar verstand, doch zu sehr Teil der Geschichte selbst war, um unbeteilgt zu bleiben.

"Naala ist... war Ihre Frau, nicht wahr?", fragte Rha'ani dann auch, die grünen Augen auf Rhett gerichtet, als wollte sie ihm bis auf die Seele sehen. Sie las aber nicht in ihm. "Wenn Sie reden möchten, höre ich gerne zu. Vielleicht hilft es ja ein bisschen."

"Sind Sie sicher dass Sie dies wollen? Es ist eine lange Geschichte und eine traurige noch dazu."  
"Also gut. Kommen Sie, wir gehen in mein Büro, da werden wir nicht gestört."

Er zeigte Ihr den Weg und ging Ihr hinterher.

"Als ich Naala zum ersten Mal traf war sie 14, 14 Jahre jung und zauberhaft unschuldig. Das Imperium hatte gerade Ihre Eltern umgebracht, sie war in die Schmugglergilde geraten und mit einem Typen namens Le'Tal unterwegs. Man könnte Ihn als ihren Lehrer bezeichnen. Ein eher gutmütiger Typ der so was wie Ihr Ersatzvater wurde. Wir begegneten uns wie sich Geschäftspartner nun einmal von Zeit zu Zeit begegneten. Talon und ich arbeiteten uns gerade im Familiengeschäft hoch und verdienten unsere ersten Sporen. Wir vermittelten Jobs und Aufträge an jeden der ein schnelles Schiff, keine Angst hatte und gut verdienen wollte.

Ein paar Jahre später sollte ich John Xisor kennen lernen. Er war schon immer etwas arroganter als die anderen und arbeitete nur allein, dies war seine Bedingung. Seine Spezialität waren die riskanten Jobs alles was höchst illegal war barg auch eine spitzenmäßige Bezahlung. Xisor war der Mann fürs  
Grobe, erst schießen dann Fragen. Sein Schiff wurde nur selten geentert, Fallen konnte er buchstäblich "riechen" und schlüpfte dem Imperium und der Allianz immer wieder durch die Finger. Sie können sich vorstellen welche Preise er aufrufen konnte. Menschliche Fracht egal ob Passagiere oder etwas anderes waren für Ihn nur "Hautjobs". Und doch eines Tages bei einem Geschäft auf Tatooine, es war nur ein Passagier, eine Frau, die, keine Ahnung, eine Reise auf den Spuren Ihrer Mutter unternahm und Ihren leiblichen Vater suchte. Also die übliche rührselige Geschichte vom armen Kind. Ich wollte sie einander vorstellen da kannte dieser Bantha-Hirte ihren Namen, einfach so. Sie hieß Kyrainne, Kyrainne El-Sattrai."

Einen Teil der Geschichte kannte Rha'ani ja bereits, dennoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Wenn Rhett merkte, dass sie Kyrainne ebenfalls kannte, würde er sonst vielleicht doch noch nach seinen Kindern fragen und das wollte sie vermeiden. So runzelte sie stattdessen leicht die Stirn und fragte: "El-Sattrai? So wie sich John jetzt nennt?"

"Ja genau. Am Ende sollte sich herausstellen das sie seine Schwester war und beide das Opfer einer groß angelegten Verschwörung beziehungsweise Vertuschung. Aber nach Details müssen Sie ihn fragen. Doch hören Sie weiter.

Xisor warf mich raus und machte das Geschäft das so gar nicht seinem Stil entsprach. Von Zeit zu Zeit kontaktierte er mich wenn er Informationen brauchte die ich Ihm selbstverständlich gegen eine entsprechende Bezahlung verschaffte. Für John war es der Fall der alle anderen Fälle löste. Mit Ihr  
zusammen begab er sich auf seinen Selbstfindungstrip, dass Ergebnis können Sie heute bewundern.

Eines Tages kam Talon auf die Idee eine Allianz der Schmuggler ins Leben rufen zu wollen. Ich sollte das arrangieren und hatte die Aufgabe sie zu kontaktieren. Und sie kamen alle. McBright, John Miltgon der später einen ähnlichen Trip hatte wie John und sich dann William DeBoa nannte, die  
Allianz schickte Trymore und eine Ärztin, Naala Reaburn, John Xisor und der damals legendäre Pirat Erin Hock. Niemand konnte auch nur Ahnen zu was für einem Massaker es kommen sollte, denn natürlich hatte auch das Imperium Wind von der Sache bekommen und einen Ihrer tödlichsten Killermaschinen geschickt uns hochzunehmen. Cai Lyr, machtbegabt aber kein Jedi, ein Jensarrai wie ich später erfuhr. Sie hassten die Jedi und paktierten mit der anderen Seite. Hier sollte ich Naala nach wiederholten Treffen zum ersten Mal wirklich "sehen", wir haben uns sofort ineinander verliebt und die Geschichte nahm seinen Lauf. Hock flog einige Einsätze mit Trymore wo er etwas über das Ziel  
hinausschoss und sich seine Unzurechnungsfähigkeit offenbarte. Wir waren alle um einen Tisch versammelt als letzter John und Kyrainne dazu kamen. Sie setzte sich sofort an einen Platz wo noch ein zweiter daneben frei war. John ging um den Tisch herum und taxierte die Anwesenden, als er an Naala vorüberging legte er Ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter, beugte sich zu Ihr und flüsterte Ihr etwas in Ihr Ohr. Danach ging er zu seiner Schwester und nahm ebenfalls Platz. Er bat bevor wir mit den Diskussionen begannen kurz Nochetwas mit einem der Anwesenden klären zu dürfen. Nämlich mit Erin Hock.

John und Kyrainne hatten herausgefunden das eben jener Hock gar nicht Hock war sondern sich einmal Ares Talti nannte und dem Imperator Palpatine zu Willen war. Es ging um den Verrat an einer geheimen Welt glaube ich. Seine Mutter war mit Ihren zwei Söhnen aufgebrochen Ihren Ex-Mann aufzuhalten und dabei ist diese umgekommen. Vorher konnte sie diese jedoch verstecken. Doch auch Ares Talti war nicht sein richtiger Name, Ares Talti war ein Anagram es steht für El-Sattrai. Talti soll jedenfalls Palpatine verlassen haben und nannte sich von da an Hock. John und Kyrainne konfrontierten ihn mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Beider Nachforschungen wobei dieser versuchte seine Kinder zu erschießen. John warf sich vor seine Schwester und wurde an Ihrer statt getroffen. Er erwürgte Ihn mit der Macht. Danach brach die Hölle los. Jahre später erzählte mir Naala was John ihr an jenem Tag gesagt hatte."

"Sie werden finden was Sie suchen, aber es wird Ihnen nicht gefallen."


	2. Dienste

**2. Dienste**

Rhett lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Ihr hin und sprach weiter.

"Sie machen sich keine Vorstellungen was dieser Satz in Wirklichkeit zu Bedeuten hatte."

"Da haben Sie recht, ja", nickte Rha'ani, die aufmerksam zugehört hatte. "Aber Johns Worte sind oft sehr rätselhaft und verbergen etwas völlig anderes, als man zuerst annimmt."

"Wenn Sie das schon bemerkt haben Sie schon jetzt mehr bemerkt als damals wir. John besitzt die Gabe der Voraussicht, er kann in die Zukunft sehen. Heute weiß ich der Satz war eine Warnung der Geschichte der Dinge die da kommen mögen. Wir wussten einfach nichts damit anzufangen und sollten in eine Falle nach der anderen tappen. Ich verstand aber auch Ihn, er wollte nicht zu viel von einer möglichen Zukunft preisgeben, er sagt sie sei immer in Bewegung. Das werden Sie vermutlich auch Heute noch hören, wenn Sie den Versuch unternehmen Ihn zu hinterfragen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, fragte Rha'ani ob sie etwas trinken möchte und fuhr dann fort.

"Zu einer Besprechung mit den anderen sollte es nach diesem Zwischenfall nicht mehr kommen, wir wurden angegriffen. Seine Schwester der das alles wohl etwas zuviel war, machte sich aus dem Staub und John Miltgon konnte auch verschwinden. John beschäftigte den Jensarrai so lange das wir anderen in ein Schiff gelangen konnten. McBright stellte sich als Experte für Bomben heraus und sprengte uns den Weg frei. Irgendwie muss es Ihm gelungen sein sich mit dem dunklen Ritter zu arrangieren, jedenfalls war er bald bei uns. Was danach geschah jagte uns eine Scheißangst ein. Ich sah zum ersten Mal was John mit diesen Fähigkeiten wirklich anstellen konnte. Wie Körper durch  
die Luft wirbelten und wie Blasen zerplatzten. Er war verletzt aber rasend und niemand wagte den Versuch zu unternehmen Ihn zu stoppen. Wir flohen auf die Stone und John navigierte das Schiff durch eine Armada von kleinen Jägern in den sicheren Hyperraum. Naala hatte von alledem wenig mitbekommen, sie schlief nachdem er sie gestunnt hatte. Keine Ahnung warum, wahrscheinlich fürchtete er sie könnte etwas Dummes tun. Er fragte nicht, er tat es einfach. Am liebsten hätte sie Ihn töten wollen als sie erwachte. Ich konnte Ihre Gefühle jedoch in meine Richtung lenken und so hatten wir für einen Augenblick einige Momente der Ruhe. McBright wurde bei dieser Aktion auch verletzt doch John konnte ihn erfolgreich heilen. Er ließ uns das Schiff fliegen und schloss sich selbst ein. Niemand wagte Ihn zu stören. Als wir landeten stiegen John und Jen den hatte ich vorhin vergessen, der war auch noch mit dabei, aus. Ich startete und ließ mich von dem Lyr aufbringen. Wir wurden so einer Sith-Hexe verhört und begannen uns vor Ihren Augen hemmungslos zu lieben. Das muss sie sehr irritiert haben jedenfalls verbrachten wir einige Tage in einer Zelle danach ließ man uns relativ  
unbehelligt gehen."

"Zu der Zeit verschwand auch John für eine Weile von der Bildfläche. Wir sollten Ihm erst wieder begegnen als seine Worte bereits Realität geworden waren."

Rhett nippte an seinem Glas.

"Wir beschlossen es zusammen zu versuchen und machten auf Familie. Das übliche, und ein paar Monate nach der Nacht auf dem Zerstörer wurde unser Sohn geboren. Kyle, kam zur Welt. Unser über alles geliebter Sohn. Inoffiziell schlossen wir uns den Rebellen an. Naala wollte unbedingt, Ihrer  
Schwester willen. Cara war fünf Jahre älter und hatte sich schon früh der Allianz der Rebellen angeschlossen. Bis sie eines Tages unter ungeklärten Umständen bei einem Geheimauftrag verschwand." 

"Sie sagte grade Cara WAR jünger als Naala. Kehrte sie denn von diesem Auftrag nicht mehr zurück?", fragte Rha'ani, nachdem sie Rhett eine kurze Pause gelassen hatte.

"Nein, ich sagte dass sie fünf Jahre älter war. Nein, jedenfalls nicht gleich. Cara sollte zurückkehren und wie sie das sollte. Drei Jahre vergingen ruhig, wir lebten und liebten uns und unseren kleinen Jungen. Wir waren im Auftrag der Allianz auf einem Kreuzer stationiert, als ein Rettungskommando ein scheinbar verlassenes Schiff aufbrachte von dem man nur noch ein schwaches Lebenszeichen erhielt. An Bord war Cara Reaburn, Naalas verschollene Schwester tauchte urplötzlich aus dem nichts auf, mit einem fast totalen Gedächtnisverlust. Naala gab sich alle Mühe ihrer Schwester wieder auf die Beine zu helfen doch die oberen der Allianz begannen Ihr zu misstrauen. Wo war sie all die Jahre hin verschwunden, dies entging ihr natürlich nicht was sie sehr mitnahm. Zu dieser Zeit erhielten wir auch  
einige seltsame Nachrichten die wir nicht zuzuordnen vermochten."

Rhett kramte in einer Schublade und holte ein Pad heraus und gab es Ihr.

"Lesen Sie, das müssen Sie lesen sonst verstehen sie den Rest der nun folgenden Geschichte auch nicht."

Ein Falke fliegt ins Nest hinein,   
und findet dort ein Huhn.  
Dies kann nicht fliehen, kann nicht schreien  
was soll es denn bloß tun?

Der Falke schnappt sich dieses Huhn,  
und bricht ihm das Genick.  
Ein Bild, so voller Blut,  
das nur ein Wurm erblickt.

Jetzt sag mir, Mommy, was soll's sein?  
Und wohin wirst Du geh'n?  
Was soll der Wurm in seinem Loch  
denn sonst noch alles sehn?

Rha'ani nahm das Pad und las sich die Zeilen durch. Einmal, zweimal, dann reichte sie Rhett das Pad mit einem recht irritierten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Sie selbst wurde aus diesen Worten nicht  
sonderlich schlau.

"Wissen Sie, von wem sie diese Nachricht bekommen haben?"

"Wir konnten damals damit genauso viel anfangen wie Sie jetzt, nämlich nichts. In Wahrheit sollte sich herausstellen das es die Ankündigung einer Entführung war, wenn wir nicht bestimmte Aufgaben erfüllten. Und um dieser Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen gab es an Bord einen kleinen Unfall. Danach fanden wir das hier vor.

Er schaltete weiter und reichte Ihr dass Pad erneut.

Der Falke hat das Huhn geschnappt  
Und Mommy hat's gewusst.  
Sie war gewarnt, hat nichts gesagt,  
hat´ sie wohl keine Lust?

Jetzt Blut an ihren Händen klebt,  
das niemals wir vergehn.  
Wie sie mit dieser Schuld jetzt lebt,  
ist schwer nur zu verstehn.

Jetzt Mommy, höre gut auf mich,  
und Tod Dir bleibt erspart.  
Dein Leben wird verändern sich,  
und zwar auf meine Art.

Das Nest, ich will, dass Du's zerstörst,   
in 72 Stunden.  
Sonst nichts von deinem Sohn Du hörst,  
er wäre sonst verschwunden.

Willst Du auf deine Schulter Dir,  
auch diese Last noch legen?  
Zerstör den Kreuzer in 3 Tag,  
dann bleibt dein Sohn am Leben.

Oh, Mommy, Daddy, und der Sohn,  
sie sind so ganz allein.  
Sie kennen zwar die Zukunft schon,  
können doch nicht ehrlich sein.

Denn wenn sie sagen, was sie sehn  
wird man ihnen nicht glauben.  
Doch böse Dinge würd'n geschehn,  
Sie alle würd'n dran glauben.

"Das ist doch krank...", murmelte Rha'ani fast unhörbar, als sie das Pad erneut zurückreichte. "Wer macht so etwas?" Insgeheim fürchtete sie sich fast davor, den Rest der Geschichte zu erfahren, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck trank sie einen weiteren Schluck und drehte dann unbewusst das Glas in den Händen. Das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass sie die Geschichte doch berührte.

"Man könnte meinen es sei nur eine Geschichte um kleine Kinder zu erschrecken. Das aber wirklich erschreckende daran ist, dass es wirklich so passiert ist. Wer so etwas macht? Nun jemand der sich seine dreckigen Finger nicht schmutzig machen will und die Drecksarbeit lieber anderen überhilft.  
Wir sollten tanzen wie die Puppen und wir taten es. Ich versuchte es mit Charles unserem Verbindungsoffizier zur Allianz doch der wollte nicht zuhören, fragte stattdessen nur ob wie mit Cara schon weitergekommen wären. Verdammter Narr. Ich bin nach dieser Nachricht leicht durchgedreht, hab mir den Jungen geschnappt, bin in ein Schiff und weg. Ein fataler Fehler denn kurz nach den Start wurde ich aufgebracht und Naala sollte die letzte dieser Nachrichten erhalten."

Er schaltete noch mal vor und gab es Ihr erneut.

"Die Mommy hat nicht zugehört,  
sie wollte es nicht glauben  
Das hat dann schnell dazu geführt,  
das ich das Kind musst' rauben.

Dein Mann liegt jetzt halb tot bei mir  
dein Sohn, er ist jetzt mein.  
Wenn Du sie willst zurück, dafür  
der Kreuzer Schrott soll sein.

Dann kriegst Du deinen Mann zurück  
und Kylie bleibt am Leben  
Das, was mich dann noch hier bedrückt,  
als Job werd' ich Dir geben."

"Wer immer das geschrieben hat, er wusste genau was Sie tun und was nicht... oder wie sie reagieren würden." Rha'ani vermutete, dass jemand aus den engsten Reihen um Rhett damit zu tun gehabt hatte, was die Sache natürlich noch schlimmer für ihn und seine Frau gemacht haben musste.

"Ohh, ich sehe Sie stellen Vermutungen an, Sie glauben das Cara damit zutun hatte. Sie haben Recht, doch das wussten damals weder sie noch wir. Sie war eine Art Schläfer wissen Sie, konditioniert auf ein bestimmtes Signal hin aktiv zu werden und danach die Taten zu vergessen. Wobei die Amnesie vermutlich echt war. Naala und Irvin haben dann den Kreuzer hochgejagt und  
durch Charles die anderen warnen lassen. Irv hat die Ladungen sehr genau positioniert. Ich konnte nicht sehen wer mich gefangenhielt, man hat mich gefoltert und mir nach der Tat etwas in die Brust eingeritzt und dann zurückgeschickt."

Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf das die es lesen konnte, die tiefen Schnitte waren noch immer gut sichtbar.

"ZU VIELE ÜBERLEBENDE"

"Etwas hatte ich vorhin übrigens noch vergessen zu erwähnen, aber Sie werden es sicher schon herausbekommen haben. Kyle war machtsensitiv geboren worden und das hatten auch offensichtlich auch noch andere mitbekommen. Unser Junge blieb verschwunden."

"Das... das tut mir leid. Ich stelle es mir schlimm vor, sein Kind zu verlieren."  
Nun musste Rha'ani tatsächlich mit sich kämpfen, um ihm nicht doch zu sagen, dass es Kyle gut ging. Aber das durfte sie nicht. Um keinen Preis.

"Es war die Hölle, wir taten alles was man uns abverlangte, wir stahlen, sabotierten und begingen Einbrüche immer in der Hoffung unser Kind lebend in die Arme schließen zu können. Irgendwann sollten wir schließlich erfahren wer uns benutzt hatte, man beschloss das wir keine Gefahr darstellten, nach allem was wir getan haben würde uns sowieso niemand glauben schenken. Eine Sith Namens Jaana War hatte beschlossen das Universum an sich zu reißen und unser Junge sollte ihr dabei helfen. Er blieb fast über ein Jahr verschwunden, zwischendurch hörten wir dass John die Wolkenstadt durch irgendeinen schrägen Handel an sich gebracht haben soll. Außerdem sollte er ein Verhältnis mit seiner Halb-Schwester haben. Man hört so allerlei, dass wenigste davon ist wahr. Aber gut, zurück zu uns. Schließlich sollten wir einen letzten Auftrag erfüllen dann würden wir Kyle wiedersehen. Es sollte tatsächlich der letzte Auftrag im Dienste Jaana Wars sein, denn wie verbrauchtes Werkzeug wollte man uns gleich mit entsorgen. Wie sollten einen Stein in einen Vulkan auf Nevken werfen damit dieser die Atmosphäre vernebelte und Jaana, irgendein Projektor der etwas anderes bündelte, in Stellung bringen konnte. In der Bibliothek von Xer zu der nur bestimmte hochrangige Personen zutritt hatten beschafften wir uns die Informationen die nötig waren den Stein stellte uns Jaana zur Verfügung. Naala wartete am Fuß des Vulkans auf uns doch nur Cara sollte zurückkehren, als wir den Stein hineinwarfen versuchte sie uns ebenfalls dort hinein zu stoßen. Ach ja, Cara gab es übrigens auch zweimal, die echte und einen Clon den Jaana gezüchtet hatte, der hat dann ein Verhältnis mit Irv angefangen und sich später umgebracht hat, aber dazu kommen wir noch, das spielt später noch eine Rolle."


	3. Wahrheiten

**3. Wahrheiten**

"Vielleicht war es genau die richtige die für sein Ermessen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort war. Es bestand aber auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht war seine Geschichte auch ein Teil Ihrer Ausbildung die wiederum von John gesteuert wurde. Doch all das war Rhett egal, er schob seine aufkeimende Paranoia beiseite und berichtete weiter.

"Naala trug ein Aufzeichnungsgerät so ist die grauenerregende Vergangenheit erhalten geblieben, aber sehen sie selbst.

Inzwischen strömten Grüne Gasschwaden aus dem Vulkan, und vernebelten den Himmel. Seit einer Stunde jagten die Schwaden in die Atmosphäre, und verbreiteten sich immer mehr. Der grünliche Schimmer hatte inzwischen fast den gesamten Himmel eingenommen. In der Ferne sah Naala Hunderte von kleinen Schiffen, die den Planeten verließen.

Cara war allein vom Krater des Vulkans zurückgekehrt, und hielt Naala einen Blaster unter die Nase. Mit ernster Mine sah sie ihre Schwester an. Naala wirkte geschockt, als Cara den Blaster auf sie richtete, und anfing zu sprechen:

"Ich weiß, es klingt für Dich vielleicht etwas seltsam, wenn ich Dich, meine eigene Schwester, des Verrates bezichtige. Des Verrats an der Moral. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, das Jaana War mich frei gelassen hat, um Dir ein Ende zu setzen. Aber ich habe mir die Fakten angesehen, welche mir damals von Jaana überreicht worden sind. Ich habe es zuerst links liegen lassen, da ich ja ihre  
Gefangene war.

Doch die Wochen der Einsamkeit in der Zelle haben mich so durstig nach Abwechslung gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr anders konnte. Verstehst Du das? Ich habe Stunden um Stunden, Tage und Wochen, ja ganze Monate lang nur auf diese Unterlagen geschaut, und sie nicht angerührt. Die Enge der Zelle machte mich wahnsinnig.

Doch ich habe gewartet und gehofft. Gehofft, dass Du kommst, dass die Rebellen kommen, dass mich irgendjemand aus diesem Loch befreit. Und ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum Du nicht kamst. Als Shade mich folterte, dachte ich daran, für meine Familie durchzuhalten. Denn DU, meine Familie, hätte das Gleiche auch für mich getan. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass in diesen Unterlagen irgendetwas stehen konnte, dass mich von meinem Glauben in Dich abbringen konnte. Doch irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, dass Du nicht kommen würdest, und in diesen Unterlagen würde der Grund dafür stehen."

Cara sah Naala an, erwartete doch kein Verständnis in ihrem Gesicht.

"Ich las die Unterlangen. Es waren Lügen, Schwester, lauter Lügen. Ich glaubte kein Wort von dem, was dort stand. Das konntest Du nicht getan haben, nicht meine Schwester. Du warst doch immer ein Vorbild an Lauterkeit und Güte. Auch bei mehrfachem Durchlesen wusste ich, dass es nur ein Trick war, um mich zu manipulieren. Doch nach ein paar Wochen, ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft ich es gelesen habe, erkannte ich langsam die Wahrheit."

Härte trat in Caras Gesicht. Ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als sie weitersprach.

"Und diese Wahrheit ist Grausam. Du hast deine Herkunft verdrängt, deine Ideale verraten, Dich den Rebellen angeschlossen, und dann seelenruhig zugesehen, wie das Imperium mich gefangen nahm, und mich folterte. Weder Du noch die Rebellen haben irgendetwas unternommen, um mich zu finden. Du hast jede Moral verloren, Naala."

"Und dann geschah das Unfassbare: Jaana eröffnete mir eine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit über Dich herauszufinden. Persönlich. Die ungeschminkte Wahrheit. Sie ließ mich frei, und zeigte mir, was für ein Mensch Du geworden bist. Jaana hat mir gesagt, dass sie eine Sith ist, die aber nicht für irgendeine Seite kämpft. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie diesen Lehren folgt. Und dass sie nicht für das  
Gute steht. Sie hat mir aber auch gesagt, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg finden soll. Sie hat mich nie gezwungen, gegen Dich vorzugehen. Sie hat mir lediglich eine Chance dazu gegeben.

"Und sie hat mir gezeigt wie die Rebellen Unschuldige töteten, um an die Macht zu kommen. Die 'Neue Republik' ist genau so schlimm, wie das Imperium. Beide Seiten sind nur auf Macht aus. Und sie scheuen sich nicht davor, Unschuldige zu töten. Ich habe die Opfer gesehen, Naala. Ich habe die Leichen von Frauen und Kindern gesehen, die durch die Attentate der Neuen Republik gestorben sind. Ich habe es gesehen, was die 'neue Freiheit' eingebracht hat. Mord, Vernichtung und Chaos. Wie viele sind gestorben, weil die Rebellen der Machthunger gepackt hat. Sie rotten systematisch alle aus, die anders sind, und Du hast Dich ihnen unterworfen."

"Ich sollte Dich aufsuchen, und mir ein eigenes Bild von deinem neuen Ich machen. Sie sagte mir, dass Du mir nicht vertrauen würdest, wenn ich einfach zurückkommen würde. Sie sagte mir, Du würdest mit Rhett, Charles und Irwin zusammen Front gegen mich machen, und mich den Rebellen ausliefern, welche mich wegen Verrates hinrichten würden."

"Also entwarfen wir einen Plan: Jaana hatte einen Klon von mir gezüchtet, und den spielten wir Euch so zu, dass selbst Ihr misstrauisch werden musstet. Dieser Klon hatte nur die Aufgabe, Euch dazu zu bringen, mich zu befreien. Von allein hättet ihr das ja nicht getan."

"Doch wir gingen davon aus, dass dieser Jedi mit Euch herumläuft. Also durfte der Klon nicht wissen, was er da tut. Der Klon hat wirklich gedacht, er wäre von allein hinter das Geheimnis seiner Existenz gekommen. Nein, Naala, WIR waren es, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass der Klon sich in Irwin verliebt. WIR haben ihm den Plan in den Kopf gepflanzt, sich für mich zu opfern, damit ich frei komme.  
Denkst Du, Jaana wüsste nichts von Irwins Aktion? FALSCH, sie hat Euch den Weg freigeräumt. Doch schon sehr bald wird auch der Klon sein verdientes Ende finden. Dieses Ding hat doch keine Existenzberechtigung, es war nur ein Werkzeug."

"So hattest Du kein Misstrauen gegen mich. Ich konnte mir in Ruhe ein Bild über dein Verhalten machen. Du hast jede Moral verloren. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Deine Freunde auf dem Kreuzer gestorben sind, und Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Hunderttausende auf Yaga Minor gestorben sind. Du warst gierig danach, den Sith zu dienen. Du hast nicht mal versucht, Dich zu wehren, nicht mal versucht heraus zu bekommen, was die Sith vorhaben, um jemanden zu warnen. Es war Dir scheißegal, wie viele Menschen sterben mussten. Und wofür das alles?"

"Für einen Bastard. Dem Kind eines dahergelaufenen Schmugglers. Du hast deine Vergangenheit getauscht und bist die Gespielin dieses dreckigen Schmugglers geworden. Du hast MICH fallen gelassen, und dich gemütlich zurückgelehnt. Sag mir, Schwester, wo warst Du, als ich Deine Hilfe brauchte? Lagst Du da mit deinem Schmuggler im Bett und hast deinen kleinen Bastard gezeugt? Hat es Dir Spaß gemacht, mich in den Klauen der Sith zu lassen? Hat Dich der Gedanke daran, dass  
ich gefoltert werde erregt, als Du mit ihm im Bett warst? Warst Du glücklich als ich gefoltert wurde? Nun, das wirst Du nie wieder sein."

"Hast Du wirklich geglaubt, ich käme nach Jahren der Folter, in denen Du mich verraten hast zurück, und spiele Heile Welt? Nein, Naala, ganz bestimmt nicht. ICH war es, die Kyles Entführung geplant hat. ICH war es, der Rhett die Schrift in die Brust geritzt hat. ICH war es, die Charles' Tod angeordnet hat. UND ICH HABE RHETT GETÖTET."

"Er ist tot, Naala. Dein Schmuggler ist nur noch Asche. Es war mir ein leichtes, Rhett zusammen mit dem Stein in den Krater zu stoßen, und ihn in den Dampfwolken verschwinden zu sehen, hat mich für vieles entschädigt. Und was diesen Tusken Irwin angeht, liegt dieser bewusstlos am Vulkankrater. Mein Stunner hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie jemand, der Deine Herkunft  
hat, sich mit einem wilden Tier wie einem Tusken anfreunden kann. Oder hast Du es auch mit Ihm getrieben?"

"Lange habe ich daran gedacht, Dir zu helfen, Kyle zurück zu bekommen. Ich wollte das Kind beschützen, doch jetzt frage ich mich, vor WEM ich ihn beschützen soll. Ihr seid doch nur wilde Tiere, die sich ihren niedersten Gelüsten hingeben. Doch mach Dir keine Sorgen um Kyle. Jaana hat seine  
Fähigkeiten erkannt, und wird ihn zu einem würdigen Sith erziehen. Er lebt wie ein Fürst in Jaanas Lager, und er wird einst über die Galaxis herrschen. Imperator War. Nichts wird von Dir übrig bleiben, Naala, nicht mal dein Name wird übrig bleiben."

"Nun, Schwester, ist es vorbei. Rhett's Asche wird zusammen mit diesem giftigen Zeug in die Luft gepustet. Vielleicht hast Du ja schon was von ihm eingeatmet. Dieser Tusken lebt noch bis sich das Gas senkt, und er elendig erstickt. Er ist nur ein Tier, und hat dieses Schicksal verdient."

"Und Dich, Naala Reaburn, verurteile ich, die Geschworene im Prozess Moral gegen Naala Reaburn, wegen vierhunderttausendfachen Mordes zum Tode."

Naala versuchte es Ihr zu erklären doch sie war verblendet in blindem Hass. Am Ende drohte sie damit Ihr, Ihr ungeborenes Kind aus dem Leib zu schneiden, doch wir waren stärker als sie dachte. Unser Überlebenswille war stärker. Wir zogen uns schoben uns aus dem Krater und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Ich habe mit Irvings Hilfe Ihre Schwester vor Ihren Augen abgeknallt. 

Es klirrte leise, als Rha'ani das Glas abstellte. Im Verlauf der Erzählung war sie eine Spur blasser geworden. "Das muss ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen sein... nicht nur für Ihre Frau, auch für alle anderen Beteiligten."

Rhett runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

"Ein ziemlicher Schock? Wir waren erledigt, zerschlagen, fertig. Man machte sich nichteinmal mehr die Mühe nachzusehen ob wir auch wirklich tot waren. Man ging einfach davon aus das es so war. Punkt. Wenn sie sich das jetzt ansehen kann man viele der vielleicht verdrehten Ansichten durchaus in einigen Aspekten nachvollziehen. Nur wir konnten uns nun immer noch nicht, oder gar nicht mehr an irgendeinen wenden. Wer auch immer diese Geschichte gehört hätte, wir wären verhaftet und abgeurteilt worden. Die Hintergründe hätten niemanden interessiert, bis zu jenem Tage an dem Kyle War das Universum unterjochte. Und doch gab es einen, einen einzigen Ausweg. Es gab einen Menschen dem wir uns anvertrauen konnten. John. Ich war ein wenig ärgerlich mit Naala weil sie mir Ihre erneute Schwangerschaft verschwieg hatte, doch sie wollte mich überraschen. Doch ich hatte Zweifel Ihn damit zu behelligen, immerhin gehörte Ihm die Wolkenstadt und er war mittlerweile ein angesehnes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Eine echte Führungspersönlichkeit. Wer hätte das noch vor ein paar Jahren gedacht. Ich rang mich schließlich dazu durch und wir flogen auf die Wolkenstadt. Er empfing mich und die anderen sehr freundlich. Es stimmte tatsächlich was man sich über Ihn und seine Halbschwester erzählte, aber das war seine Sache. Erst wollte er nicht zuhören, wollte das wir Ihn in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden, aber später dann, machte er eine Kehrtwende und versprach uns sobald wie möglich zu helfen. Sie gaben uns Quartiere, Sachen zum anziehen alles was man brauchte. Ich spürte dass der John den ich dort traf bis auf wenige Momente ein ganz anderer war. Er kümmerte sich rührend um Naala und brachte sie schnell runter. Bald fühlte sie sich wieder wohl. Was ich nicht wusste war, John hatte bereits Kontakt mit Kyles ungeborener Schwester und, und das sage ich jetzt nur Ihnen. Ich glaube dass auch John Naala geliebt hat und es immer noch tut, ganz egal mit wem er zusammensein mag. Sie ist seine unerfüllte Liebe und bis Heute die Antriebsfeder bei all seinem handeln. Ich habe Ihn dort mal angesprochen aber er reagierte wie immer. Er hätte Sie nehmen können, er hätte sie mich vergessen machen können und sie nehmen, doch er tat es nicht. John wurde der Beschützer unserer Liebe und unserer Kinder. Er hörte sich die Geschichte an bat um einige Zeit Bedenkpause, löste noch einige kleinere familiäre Probleme und sagte dann zu uns zu helfen. Er verschaffte sich zusammen mit Irvin alle nötigen Informationen über Jaana War, ließ Ihre Basis auskundschaften und schmiedete einen waghalsigen Angriffsplan. Heute glaube ich dass es mehr war als nur wir, er nannte sich damals bereits Jonathan El-Sattrai, doch was er suchte, nämlich seine Welt, hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Außerdem belastete Ihn das mit seiner Halbschwester mehr als er zugab. John hatte nie vor von dieser Mission zurückzukehren. Irv schaffte an Waffen ran was aufzutreiben war. Er verwandelte das Schiff in eine regelrechte Festung. Wir beschlossen zu dritt aufzubrechen um unseren Jungen aus den Klauen dieser grauenhaften Sith zu reißen. Wir verabschiedeten uns von unseren Familien und zogen los. Anna hatte es im Gefühl das John etwas  
verbarg, doch aufhalten konnte sie Ihn nicht.

Er machte uns auf dem Weg mit seinen Plänen vertraut die eigentlich nie hätten klappen können doch er bestand darauf das wir Ihm vertrauten. Und so taten wir dies.

Haben Sie Ihn schon einmal erlebt? Wirklich erlebt? Er programmierte die Stone so dass sie den ersten Angriff automatisch flog. Sie sollte uns später gelandet absetzen, er sagte dass er die "Vorhut" übernehmen würde. Als wir in die Nähe der Basis kamen spulte Kei'ten das ganze Programm ab und wir sollten sehen was Er damit meinte.

Die Stone feuerte aus allen Rohren und aus etwa 400 Meter Höhe stürze sich John in das entfachte Inferno, mit gezündetem Schwert schwebte er wie von den unsichtbaren Flügeln der Macht getragen, einem gnadenlosen Rachefeldzug entgegen. Er wollte Kyle lebend und Jaana War tot. Wir folgten Ihm kurze Zeit später nach und schossen auf alles was sich bewegte. Wir vernichteten Clonkammern die noch andere Kopien von uns enthielten und ich vermute, denn nur so ist dieses Phänomen zu erklären, dass John auf einen John-Clon traf, diesen besiegte aber ihn nicht umbrachte, sondern ihm Seinen Willen aufzwang und im Durcheinander verschwand. Ich fand Kyle und er fiel mir um den Hals doch ich sollte ihn nicht lang behalten. Eine andere Sith würgte mich und nahm ihn mir wieder weg. Ich sah japsend nur aus den Augenwinkeln wie John sie Ihrer annahm und mit einer Drahtschlinge Ihren Kopf von Rumpf mit einem Ruck trennte. Wir zogen uns zurück, John sagte das er Jaana War erledigt hatte und alles seine Ordnung hatte. Wir rannten zum Schiff, er kam als letzter und wir flogen ab. Er sah fürchterlich aus und ich wusste dass sein sterben nicht aufzuhalten sein würde und er wusste es auch. Doch als wir abhoben schoss ein kleiner Jäger mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit an uns vorbei. Dabei ich spürte einen seltsamen Impuls. Ich konnte es nicht zuordnen doch ich bin sicher in dieser Maschine saß der John der Heute hier bei uns ist. Wir flogen zurück, John wurde immer schwächer und Kyle kümmerte sich rührend um den sterbenden Freund. Als wir ankamen bestand er mit Naala reden zu dürfen da er, wie er selbst sagte, nur noch wenig Zeit. Er bat sie, Ihre Tochter nach seiner langverlorenen Schwester zu benennen und als Naala dies versprach und ich weinend nickte, rollte das Schwert in Naalas Hand und der Umhang fiel in  
sich zusammen.

Sie trägt den Namen Kyrainne."


	4. Nicht vorbei

**4. Nicht vorbei**

"Sie müssen müde sein, ich schlage vor Sie legen sich ein wenig hin und wenn Sie möchten erzähle ich Ihnen später den Rest." 

Rha' ani sagte nichts sondern lächelte nur ein wenig verlegen.

"Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Wirklich. Aber wir hatten auch schöne Jahre voller Liebe und Hingabe. Das Grauen verblasst mit der Zeit andere Dinge sind beständiger und es Wert in ewiger Erinnerung zu bleiben. Nur eine Narbe wird nie verheilen. Der Tag an dem ich meine Naala gehen lassen musste."

Rhett lächelte zurück. Es war ein entspanntes Lächeln. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sich noch mit Vorwürfen und Selbstzweifeln gequält. Wenn sie seine Schülerin war, war sie sicher eine Gute. Vielleicht war er Teil Ihrer Aufgabe, die er nicht stellte sondern erwartete und Rhett nur Mittel zum  
Zweck. Doch er vertrieb den Gedanken indem er Ihr nachblickte wie Sie zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

"Frühstücken Sie Morgen mit mir?" Fragte er sie schnell.

"Machen sie sich keine Gedanken um John, der ist nicht wegen Ihnen oder mir hier. Er ist hier weil er etwas zu erledigen hat und das tut er. Zielstrebig wie immer. Kommen Sie, machen Sie einem alten Mann eine Freude und sagen Sie ja." 

Rha'ani wandte sich um und wieder funkelte das Lachen auch in ihren Augen.

"Ja, gerne. Und so alt sind Sie noch gar nicht."

Rhetts Geschichte hatte Rha'ani doch mehr mitgenommen, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Selbst im Schlaf ließ es sie nicht los. Einige Szenen verfolgten sie regelrecht, vermischten sich mit ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit und einem Teil alptraumhafter Phantasie.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, wachte jedoch nie richtig auf und obwohl sie sich dessen bewusst war, dass sie träumte, so konnte sie sich doch nicht gegen die Angst wehren.  
Angst zu Versagen und vor einer Hilflosigkeit, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Schließlich erwachte sie schweißgebadet und brauchte erst einmal einige Minuten, um wieder richtig zu sich zu kommen und ruhig zu werden.

Als sich Rha'ani dann auf die Suche nach Karrde machte, war von ihrer Anspannung und ihren Ängsten nichts mehr zu merken.

Er sah sie und winkte sie zu sich. 

"Wir mögen uns hier zwar auf einem entfernten Außenposten befinden sind aber dennoch in der Lage unseren Gästen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt zu verschaffen. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

"Ich kann mich über Ihre Gästezimmer wirklich nicht beklagen", erwiderte Rha'ani und setzte sich Rhett gegenüber. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht weiter darauf einging, denn sie fürchtete, dass er es sonst auf seine Erzählung schieben könnte und das wollte sie nicht.

"Das Freud mich zu hören. Setzen und bedienen Sie sich", forderte er sie freundlich auf, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Zeug das wir wohl als Kaffee beschreiben würden.

"John hat wie ich sehe noch weitere Verpflichtungen. Nun sind Sie bereit für eine Fortsetzung oder haben Sie genug gehört?"

Dieser Aufforderung kam Rha'ani gerne nach. Sie nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee und dazu ein Stück Obst.

Nach dem ersten Schluck des leicht bitteren Gebräus - das man tatsächlich als Kaffee bezeichnen konnte - blickte sie zu Rhett auf und nickte.

"Ja, ich möchte es immer noch gerne hören."

"Also gut, aber sagen Sie hinterher nicht ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt", er wirkte etwas gelöster als am gestrigen Tag als er mit der Erzählung begann.

"Ein paar Teile muss ich auslassen, nicht weil ich nicht will, sondern nicht kann. Da ist nichts außer schwarzen Flecken. Erinnerungslücken sie können es auch Blackouts nennen. Entstanden durch die Umstände oder Fremdeinwirkung."

Blackouts waren Rha'ani ja nun selbst auch bekannt und damit meinte sie nicht die von John verursachte Gedächtnisblockade, sondern einige Dinge aus ihrer Kindheit, an die sie sich bis heute nicht erinnern konnte.

"Ich wäre auch nicht böse, wenn Sie manche Dinge nicht erzählen wollten", erwiderte sie freundlich.

"Gut, also fangen wir an. ich war dabei zu erzählen wie John starb. Anna, das war der Name seiner Halbschwester fiel in tiefe Agonie. Sie legte später all Ihre Ämter nieder und brach in eine unbekannte Richtung auf. Wir sahen sie nie wieder. Naala und ich sollten kurze Zeit später heiraten. Wir beschlossen eine Weile auf der Wolkenstadt zu bleiben. John hatte in der Tat vorausgesehen das er von dieser Mission nicht zurückkehren würde und hat die Stone uns vermacht. Er hat in Kei'ten Lehren für die Kleinen hinterlassen das diese es in der ersten Zeit leichter hätten. Doch die Dunkelheit sollte sich wieder rühren und es kam zur Gewissheit dass John nur Jaanas Clon erledigt hatte, nicht jedoch die Sith selbst. Irv, der immer noch bei uns war hatte in den Zeiten der Rebellion gute Kontakte zu allerlei Diensten, ich möchte nicht wissen zu wem alles. Als er auf den Plan trat und die Sache in die Hand nahm waren die Tage der Sith gezählt. Eine Organisation die die Decknummer KM-13 trug und sich von den Methoden der Sith kaum unterschied, lockte sie in eine Falle und jagte die ganze Teldrah-Station mit Mann und Maus in die Luft. Jay, genauer Jason Saires der Ihr Liebhaber war und  
nebenbei eine der Schwarzen Sonne ähnliche Organisation betrieb, wurde von seinem eigenen Bruder verhaftet und anschließend von der Neuen Republik abgeurteilt. Zu lebenslanger Zwangsarbeit in den Minen von Kessel. Doch ankommen sollte er dort nie. Das Schiff welches Ihn dort hinbringen sollte explodierte kurz nach dem Start. 

Danach wurde das Leben ruhiger bis die Bürokraten unvermeidlich auf den Plan traten. Man ermittelte wegen des Todes von Jaana War und Jason Saires gegen uns und schickte zwei Agenten um uns zu vernehmen. Einer davon war ein gewisser Aleister Forseti. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung merkte ich das diesem nicht ganz wohl bei der Geschichte war. Von Naala wusste ich das Aleister und Cara vor Jahren ein Affäre hatten außerdem war seine Schwester, Selene Forseti eine Senatorin der Neuen Republik und darüber hinaus, Naalas beste Freundin seit Kindertagen. Ihre Eltern kannten sich schon. Seine Partnerin hieß Norka Rubrik, eine sehr tüchtige Agentin. Die Frau stellte Fragen und zog Schlüsse, am liebsten hätte ich Ihr augenblicklich meine Hände um den Hals gelegt und zugedrückt. Selene bat uns zu kooperieren und das taten wir dann auch und beantworteten alle Fragen so abstrus sie uns auch erschienen. Wären nicht bestimmte Dinge dazwischengekommen, Sie hätte uns alles nachgewiesen und überführt. Und hier gehe ins Reich der Vermutungen ich glaube das Selene es irgendwie geschafft hat die Ermittlungen zu blockieren. Vielleicht war es auch Aleister selbst und sie  
hat nichts oder nur einen Teil gewusst. Sie kam immer wieder auf uns zurück und fragte in Ihrer seltsamen Art immer noch mal nach. Sie hatte uns bereits verurteilt bevor sie auch nur eine Antwort erhalten hatte. Doch die Sache endete tragisch. Eines Tages kam Selene und sagte das Ihr Bruder tot sein. Das galt ebenfalls für die eifrige Agentin Rubrik. Die offizielle Erklärung war: In Ausübung des Dienstes. Vielleicht wußte Selene auch mehr doch sie sagte nichts. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sie wurde abberufen die Ratspräsidentin Leia berief Selene in Ihren engeren Kreis.

Das ergab nun langsam einen Sinn zu der Sache mit dem Senator. Wenn John Recht hatte, dann hatte der Senator die Beweise dafür, dass Selene Ermittlungen behindert hatte. Zumindest hatte er diese Beweise gehabt.

Geistesabwesend griff Rha'ani nach ihrer Tasse und verbrannte sich auch prompt die Zunge. Rasch stellte sie den Kaffee wieder ab.

"Sie hatten aber immer noch ab und zu Kontakt zur Senatorin?"

"Nein bis vor ein paar Wochen hab ich seitdem nichts mehr von Ihr gehört, bis sie hier plötzlich auftauchte. Und dann... und dann hab ich sie zu Ihm gebracht. Ich habe es tun müssen, etwas in mir zwang mich dazu Selene zu Ihm bringen, „ er vergrub seinen Kopf in der Hand." Sie wird mir das niemals vergeben, was ich getan habe. Ich bin ein Verräter."

Nach kurzem Zögern - vielleicht zwei oder drei Sekunden - beugte sich Rha'ani vor, streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte Rhett leicht am Handgelenk, um seine Hand sanft zur Seite zu schieben und ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Sie sind kein Verräter, Rhett. Sie sagten doch gerade selbst, dass etwas Sie gezwungen hat. Sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als genau diesen Befehl auch auszuführen. Glauben Sie mir, es trifft Sie keine Schuld und ich denke die Senatorin wird das auch erkennen."

"Glauben Sie? Ist John deshalb bei Ihr?" Fragte er und fuhr dann fort.

Auch wir beschlossen mit unseren Beiden Kleinen von der Wolkenstadt wegzugehen, zu viele Erinnerungen hingen an diesem Ort. Ich redete mit Talon und wir ließen uns in der Nähe seiner Heimatbasis auf Myrkr nieder. Unsere Eltern nahmen die Kleinen zu sich wenn wir Missionen zu erledigen hatten. Irv, unser treuer Freund blieb als Ihr Beschützer immer bei uns und seine Cara folgte Ihm. Eines Tages, wir waren nicht da wurde die Basis verwüstet. Die Kids waren gerade spielen als es passierte. Irwin suchte doch er fand sie auch nicht wie er uns später erzählte. Cara war ebenfalls verschwunden. Später als wir zurückkehrten bot sich ein Bild der Zerstörung. Alle waren fort. Wir rannten in Panik durch die nahen Wälder und suchten nach unseren Kindern doch wir fanden sie nicht. Ich rief nach Naala doch auch Sie antwortete nicht, als ich sie fand stand sie wie angewurzelt da und starrte auf einen aufgehängten und zerfetzten Leichnam der einmal Cara war. Naala brach zusammen. Diese Momente sollten das letzte sein was ich von meiner Naala zu sehen bekam. Ich sollte sie wieder sehen doch die gleiche war es nicht mehr. Ich wollte sie wegziehen doch sie war wie versteinert, ich werde dieses Gesicht und diesen atemlosen Schrei niemals vergessen." 

"Sie sind ein bewundernswerter Mann, Rhett Karrde. Obwohl das Schicksal Sie so hart getroffen hat, geben Sie doch nicht auf", sagte Rha'ani schließlich.

"Danke, doch wenn Sie glauben das dies Hart war was wird dann das folgende sein?"

"An das was nun folgt kann ich mich nur noch Bruchstückhaft erinnern. Eine Phalanx von Frauen, alle offensichtlich machtbegabt, tauchte aus dem nichts auf. Eine davon beugte sich über Naala, die anderen packten mich und schlugen meinen Körper solange gegen einen Baum bis er erschlaffte. Da sie glaubten ich sei tot ließen sie von mir ab und verschwanden mit Naala so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Als ich, ich weiß nicht wann wieder zu mir kam gab es keinen Rhett Karrde mehr, es gab nur noch den Mann im Wald. Ich tötete Tiere mit meinen bloßen Händen, handelte mit ihren Fellen, aß Beeren und manchmal denke ich Heute, vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn John mich dort gelassen und nicht zurückgebracht hätte denn ich hatte alles verloren und doch lebte ich und erfreute mich an den einfachen Dingen die der Wald mir bot. Ich war mit dem was ich war, nämlich nichts, glücklich. Dort hätte ich leben können bis ans Ende meiner Tage und es hätte mir an nichts gefehlt. Doch es kam anders. Wie immer."

"Das ist meistens so, ja", sagte Rha'ani leise. Einerseits konnte sie Rhett verstehen, dass er sich diese Zeit insgeheim zurückwünschte. Wer von nichts wusste, konnte auch nicht darüber trauern. Aber sie hätte vermutlich auch wie John gehandelt.

Irgendwann musste John Irvin aufgegabelt haben, jedenfalls erzählte der Ihm die ganze Geschichte und John kam zusammen mit Ihm und seiner Schwester her um mich zu suchen. Schließlich fanden sie den Mann im Wald. Kyrainne heilte meine Wunden und sie brachten mir meine Erinnerungen zurück, ich wünschte mir manchmal sie hätten es nicht getan. Aber die Dinge dort sollten verblassen, ich kann mich noch daran erinnern das es zwischen Kyrainne und John einen fürchterlichen Streit gab," er musste Grinsen denn das war typisch John," sie kamen mit Ihrem Schiff und fanden hier die Stone, Ihres hatte wohl irgendwelche außergewöhnliche Technologie jedenfalls verschmolz John das Innenleben des einen Schiffes mit der Stone und mit Kei'ten während er Ihr Schiff beziehungsweise die Reste in tausend Stücke sprengte. Er hatte vermutlich vergessen sie vorher zu fragen. Sie luden mich ein und schafften meinen Körper zu Talon. Endstation Bactatank.

Rha'ani grinste ebenfalls leicht. "Kei'ten ist aber auch wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Schiff."  
Sie kannte Kyrainne ja selbst und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie recht wütend auf John gewesen war.

"Kei'ten ist nicht das Schiff, „ korrigierte er sie sanft," K-10 war die Bezeichnung des Computersystems das in der Stone lief, bis es wodurch auch immer ein Bewusstsein entwickelte und aus K-10, Kei'ten wurde."


	5. Prolog

**5. Prolog**

"Unsere Wege sollten sich wieder trennen. Im Universum machte wieder so eine Sith-Hexe von sich reden. Eine Frau die sich nur mit Frauen umgab und wie sollte es auch anders sein, bei einem Routineflug geriet ich in Ihre Gewalt und traf Naala wieder. Männer waren für sie nur Fortpflanzungsobjekte hatten sie genug von Ihnen spielten sie mit Ihnen danach brachten sie sie um. Doch es war nicht mehr die Frau die ich einst auf Myrkr verlor. Sie nannte sich nun Tarja und war brutal und blutrünstig. Machary Eris hatte ganze Arbeit an Ihr geleistet und aus der Liebenden eine von solchem Männerhass erfüllte Furie gemacht, die bereit war auf einen Wink ihrer Herrin jeden umzubringen. Irvin war auch irgendwie in Ihre Gewalt geraten doch der wusste sich schon immer ganz gut allein zu helfen. Viel später erfuhr ich dass sie unsere Kinder kurz bevor wir auf Myrkr eintrafen ebenfalls in Ihre Gewalt gebracht hatte. Irv erzählte mir später das die Hexe Naala geschickt hätte ihn zu foltern und er schon Ihre Messer an seinen Knochen spürte, da ließ sie plötzlich von Ihm ab. Die Frauen an Bord waren nicht alle ganz freiwillig dort und eine wagte eine Flucht. Sie bekam mit das Naala mit mir verheiratet war und wollte mit uns dreien mit Irv, Naala und Mir fliehen. Nur Naala war ein Unsicherheitsfaktor denn Sie war Ihrer Herrin sehr ergeben und diente Ihr aus ganzem Herzen, wie es hieß. Doch sie verriet uns nicht. Ich versprach Sheila was sie wollte und hielt auch dieses Versprechen. Sheila versuchte später die Konditionierung der Hexe zu entfernen doch sie versagte, nein nicht ganz, es gelang Ihr zwar die Scheinidentität Tarja zu eliminieren und sie erinnerte sich an Naala, an mich und Ihre Kinder doch wir bedeuteten Ihr nichts mehr. Sie war erkaltet. Wir waren Ihr zuwider. Ich habe es fürwahr lange versucht doch es hatte keinen Zweck, sie zog sich vor mir zurück. Ich war Ihr lästig und im Weg. Ihr Name war zwar Naala aber das Wesen Tarja war immer noch da. Irgendwann nach Ihrer Flucht fiel Ihnen auf das Irvin gar nicht da war aber zurück ging ja schlecht. Nachdem ich sie bezahlt hatte überredete ich sie an einer Befreiungsaktion meiner Kinder teilzunehmen, für Sheila bedeutete es noch mehr Geld doch Naala rollte nur mit den Augen. Ich zog aus unserer Organisation ein paar Schiffe ab, bewaffnete sie entsprechend und wir flogen los. Ich wollte meine Kinder zurück. Doch wir fanden nichts, nur die Trümmer der DEMON und meine Hoffnung sie lebend zu finden sank in den Keller. In den Trümmern brachten wir ein Schiff auf das sich offensichtlich verflogen hatte. Die Stalking One. An Bord fand ich Irvin McBride. Er bedankte sich für seine tolle "Rettung" und erzählte mir was passiert ist, dass die Sith-Hexe nun eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit habe weil sich sein Vibromesser durch Ihren Schädel bohrte. Und wieder war es John der mit von der Partie war. Er fragte nach Naala und als ich sagte er wolle sie sehen riet ich Ihm ab. Ich sagte Ihm er solle sie so in Erinnerung behalten wie sie war. Was dort an Bord war sah zwar so aus, hatte aber nichts mehr mit der Frau gemein die er geliebt hat und die die Mutter seiner beiden Kinder war. Irv sprach auch von Kyle und Kyra, er sagte das sie etwas für uns haben und er sei sehr froh es mir geben zu können und ich solle es auch Naala zeigen selbst wenn sie es vielleicht nicht mehr erkannte. Wir umarmten uns ein letztes Mal dann flog er. Das letzte was wir von Ihm hörten war das er sich in ein Scharmützel hat verwickeln lassen und dabei angeblich umgekommen sei. Aber bei Irv wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher, vielleicht diente dies nur zu Ablenkung und er hat sich in Wahrheit von irgendeiner Geheimorganisation anwerben lassen. Wundern würde mich das nicht. 

Rha'ani schwieg dazu. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Etwa 'Es tut mir leid mit Ihrer Frau?' DAS wusste Rhett mittlerweile bestimmt aus ihrer Mimik, denn neutral war sie mit Sicherheit schon lange nicht mehr.  
Dass es Kyle und Kyra gut ging, durfte und würde sie ihm nicht sagen und über Irvin wusste sie ja nichts. Sie kannte ihn nicht.

"Hat Naala denn überhaupt nicht auf das reagiert, was ihr Sohn für sie beide Irvin gegeben hat?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Dazu müssen Sie sehen was er uns von Ihnen gegeben hat", er gab Ihr das Aufzeichnungsgerät ein letztes Mal und Sie sah was bis dahin nur wenige Augen zu sehen bekamen.

Mama, Papa,

wenn Ihr diese Nachricht erhaltet ist Machary Eris tot und wir in Sicherheit. Sucht nicht nach uns, Ihr werdet und dürft uns niemals finden, es musste ein Ende haben, deshalb mussten wir gehen. Sie sagen wir hätten die Macht das Universum aus den Angeln zu heben aber wir wollten diese Macht  
nicht doch sie fragt nicht nach warum, deshalb gehen wir mit einem alten Freund in eine neue Welt, eine Welt die für uns gemacht ist und in der wir nie wieder allein sind oder alleingelassen werden, wir werden immer beieinander sein. Dieser Weg ist für uns bestimmt, wir haben ihn gewählt, nicht weil wir es wollten sondern weil wir es mussten und es besser ist für alle. Doch seid nicht traurig wir werden Euch finden und einander wieder sehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Eines Tages.

Tränen rannen seine Wange hinunter.

Wir lieben und vermissen Euch doch es geht nicht anders.

Er strich mit der kleinen Hand über den Aufzeichnungsschirm und hauchte ein letztes Mama und schaltete dann aus.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah es so aus als wenn Ihre Augen wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlten um gleich danach ganz in dem Schleier aus Dunkelheit zu versinken. Sie legte es teilnahmslos beiseite und belegte mich wie egal Ihr dass alles nun sei. Ich traf die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Doch ich musste es tun.

Naala hatte sich verletzt, ich klebte Ihr liebevoll ein Pflaster auf die kleine Wunde und sprach danach:

"Ich liebe Dich zu sehr doch gebe ich Dich frei und muss nun gehen."

Ich löschte die Datenbanken der "Grün 1" das Schiff mit dem wir flogen. Ließ ein anderes andocken, stieg um und ging. Etwas in mir wollte bei Ihr bleiben und es weiter und weiter versuchen sie zurückzubringen aber Ihre neue beste Freundin Sheila erwies sich auch nicht als sehr große Hilfe und so gab ich resigniert auf.

Ich bin der festen Überzeugung dass meine beiden Kleinen bei John sind, doch ich habe die Nachricht verstanden und werde nicht fragen. 

Talon setzte mich auf diesen Außenposten und ich stürzte mich in Arbeit. Irgendwann tauchte John auf und erzählte er fand Ihr Schiff treibend im Raum, enterte es, beförderte Sheila Dark in einer Rettungskapsel auf einen Planeten. Gab Ihr ein paar Tipps und einen Kontakt zu Ecko Maar. Er sagte  
Ihr sie sollte dahingehen Ihm einen schönen Gruß bestellen und er soll Ihr einen Job geben. Das tat sie auch. Sie ist Frachtercaptain und arbeitet indirekt für mich. Im Augenblick dürfte Sie gerade auf Coruscant ausladen. Hin und wieder wenn meine Sehnsucht zu groß wird, fliege ich hin, beobachte sie ein wenig und hoffe dass ich nicht von ihr bemerkt werde. Danach komme ich wieder her und mache weiter.

Nun kennen Sie meine Geschichte."

"Eine traurige Geschichte, wie Sie schon sagten", nickte Rha'ani. "Aber ich denke Sie haben richtig gehandelt. Ihre Frau ist momentan in Sicherheit und Sie können sie ab und zu sehen - auch wenn  
diese es nicht merkt. Irgendwann wird diese letzte Mauer brechen, da bin ich sicher, denn sonst hätte sie auf Kyles Nachricht überhaupt nicht reagiert. Ihre Gefühle für Sie und die Kinder sind also noch  
da. Wenn Ihr Sohn mit seinen Worten Recht behält - und davon gehe ich aus - dann werden Sie auch alle eines Tages wieder vereint sein."

"Ja, ich kenne John schon eine lange Zeit und unsere Schicksale haben sich in den letzten Jahren mehr als einmal gekreuzt. Zu oft um nur Zufall zu sein. Seine Worte sind oft nicht gleich zu verstehen ebenso wenig wie das was er nicht tut. Doch er hat es nie versucht, ich habe Ihn jedoch auch nie danach gefragt. Ich glaube wir wissen Beide warum nicht. Sie würde Ihm nicht vertrauen. Sie hat auch dieser Sheila nicht vertraut. Deshalb konnte diese auch nur versagen. John weiß' das und ich auch. Sie wird nur jemandem Vertrauen den sie auch "erkennt". Die Gewissheit wo meine Kinder sind darf ich nicht haben. Sehen Sie was ich mit Selene getan habe. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Ich weiß der alte Freund kann nur John sein und habe Vertrauen zu meinen Kindern und zu Ihm. Nur jemand aus der Familie kann meine Naala dieser Dunkelheit entreißen. Kyle ist jetzt knapp 12 - ich sehne diesen Tag herbei, doch ich muss warten denn im inneren meines Herzens weiß ich –

Sie werden kommen.

Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von Krieg der Sterne. Krieg der Sterne, alle Namen und Bilder von Krieg-der-Sterne-Figuren und alle anderen mit Krieg der Sterne in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd.  
This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. Star Wars, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of LucasFilm Ltd


End file.
